My True Love Wants To Kill Me
by Candyland'sVirtue
Summary: You all know Oda. He's that kid that always sits alone at lunch. The kid that always sits at the front of the bus.The kid that even the teachers laughed at. That, was Oda Ritsu. A twist between the story of Mike Blackwell but with Sekaiichi Hatsukoi/A BL twist. True Story. Characters May seem a bit OOC.Oneshot, hopefully. Bullying Story. Slight Fluff, boyxboy.Don't like, don't read


Hi everyone…So I heard this story over a conversation with my friend, and I thought: Gee, that's hardcore. It wasn't like the usual bullying stories…It was true with depth, and originality. You could tell it wasn't made up…It touched my heart.

So, stuck on my other story, I decided to write this…It's the same story, but with a few changes and character changes. Lol. The original wasn't a BL, no. But, it was still so touching…nonetheless.

Oda-kun and Saga-Senpai fit perfectly in this story…Well, except Saga may be a little OOC…He's not all quiet and lonesome…He's actually well-known and very popular in this story.

The original story was about a kid named Mike Blackwell, and Jim. If you know the story, then wonderful (: Give yourself a pat on the back! If not, then it's a really touching story, and if you'd like to hear it, there's actually a video about it online. If you'd like to watch it/have me type the story (I have it memorized 3) then feel free to ask.

(: Trust me, you won't regret it. It'll brighten up you're day/afternoon/night.

Anyways…

Saga Masamune as Jim (I forget his last name DX)

Oda Ritsu as Mike Blackwell

Kisa, Yokozawa, Kirishima, and Mino as Saga's Friends.

Haha yeah…It's fan FICTION, so in this story, all of the characters listed above are in high school. Ritsu being a freshman and the rest are all seniors.

Yukina, Hatori and Chiaki aren't in Saga's group of friends because, well, that would be a little TOO OOC for them. I could see the others acting that way…but not those 3.

Warning: Slight BL, BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, OR this story in general. I simply put it in my own words, with different characters. This is a TRUE STORY, and I'd be ashamed to say that I made it up.

Enjoy~

Hi. My name's Saga, Saga Masamune. But this story isn't about me. It's about a kid named Ritsu. Ritsu Oda. You all know Oda. He's the kid who always sits at the front of the bus. He sits alone at lunch. Always his nose in a book. The kid that even the teachers laugh at. Yep. That's Oda for you alright.

, I hated his guts. He didn't do anything wrong to make me feel that way or anything, he was completely innocent. It was me at wrong. My heart had been so cold…So hard and so egoistical…I frankly didn't give a damn.

Well, anyways…Let's get back to me.

I'm a senior in a private-high school in Japan. I have a lot of friends…But my best friends are Kisa Shouta, Yokozawa Takafumi, Kirishima Zen, and Kanade Mino. I'm well known for my good looks and good grades. I'm pretty tall for my age, and I'm toned, a bit more fit than the average 18 year old. With long, slick ebony hair and hypnotizing (or as I'm told) hazel eyes, I can get any girl I want.

I have a happy life. My folks don't really care what I do or don't do, so I'm free to have fun. My pals and my buddies always have a great day at school, full of laughs and new inside-jokes to talk about for a month.

That said, the fun doesn't come naturally. We have to steal it. We have to bully, and tease, and make them feel like they're nothing more than a retard.

We steal it from a boy named Oda Ritsu.

Now Oda Ritsu is a freshman at the high school. He's really short, (we call him 'the midget' sometimes) with dorkishly-combed brown hair, and creepy green eyes. Everyone else at the school (except for a few of the transfer students) have brown eyes. Like a normal person does. But his eyes are such a bright green…

It makes me want to be sick.

Oda doesn't take classes with the other freshman. He has a mental disorder…emotionally deprived or something like that. Doesn't matter to us, anyways. He's just a retard. A loser. He doesn't matter. Nobody cares about him.

So, we'll steal his lunch money…Take his gym clothes…Call him names and push him around at recess. Yada Yada. But on the bus is where we had the real fun.

"Please…would you stop please?" the brunette almost whispered, his bangs covering his disgusting green eyes. "Pfft, nah!" Kisa said, continuing to go through the younger male's backpack, throwing anything he thought may be needed by the brunette out the window. Mino and Zen were shooting spitballs at the retard, laughing in between fires.

Me, I was just chillin with my best bud ever, Takafumi. Takafumi had known each other since preschool. We were best friends. Always best friends.

"Hey Retard!" I shouted, pausing until the little brat raised his head. He did, hesitantly. He looked at me with those dark ugly orbs of vomit, small tears draining down his cheeks.

Tch. What a crybaby. He did this every day. We'd mess with him, he'd hide his face, and then run home crying. How pathetic.

"Keep in mind that you're mom's probably gonna abort you. I mean, C'mon. Who could love you? She probably had it in mind anyways." I shouted a twisted grin on my face.

Takafumi laughed, and then added his own thoughts. "Yeah! I bet she only kept you so you're dad had someone to fuck!"

The bus came to a stop, and the brunette's bangs covered his face again. He stood up, and got off immediately, as he always sat in the very front seat.

We watched as he started to run home, but he was stopped dead in his tracks by Kisa's scream.

"HEY! DUMBASS! YOU FORGOT YOU'RE BACKPACK!" The teen shouted, throwing the backpack out the window towards the running teen.

Said boy looked back, tears glistening in his giant green orbs. We all watched (including the retard) as a flurry of books and papers flew out the window, in front of the bush.

SMASH! CRACKLE! RIIIIIIP!

The bus ran right over the crummy black backpack that was stained with tears, ripping and shredding it to threads. Oda stood there, motionless, staring at the scraps.

"Ohhhh!" My friends and I cheered, laughing as everyone on the bus came to high-five us.

The Retard started crying again, and ran down the street, home as fast as he could. I rolled my eyes. Such a wimp. He needs to grow up sometime.

My friends and I had a vague conversation about-well; I remember I wasn't really paying attention. Something bugged me, on the inside. My chest felt tight, and I felt sorta…funny. I couldn't get the retard off my mind…His hair, his eyes…How he always wore those long-sleeve sweaters…

Ah, the sweaters.

The kid never wore anything else. It was always those long-sleeve sweaters he changed into after school when we were allowed to take off our uniforms…He even wore a long-sleeve shirt to gym!

It bothered me…For some odd reason, it bothered me. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about the little brat, so I shook the thoughts away. But they kept coming back…

What is this feeling?

"Mann…This is getting boring." Mino said with a sigh, drinking his monster. Kisa did the same, as Zen, Takafumi and I all took a long drag of our cigarettes. We all stood, leaning against the wall at the old park. Nobody came here. It was our hangout. Nobody else's.

"He doesn't even fight back." Zen said, furrowing his brows. "It'd be much more fun if he did."

"He's a retard, Whattaya expect?" Kisa said with a light grin. We all exchanged smiles, and mumbled in unison.

"Still…I wanna get to him. Get him deep. Get him Gooood. Something he'll never forget…No matter what…"Mino said, almost lost in thought.

Takafumi nodded, and turned to me. "Any ideas?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. It was true. We were getting bored of just picking on Oda…It wasn't that fun anymore. He never fought back. He just cried, or tried to ignore it.

What. A. Loser. Why are we even wasting our time on him anyways?

I sighed. Whatever. What we need is to get him to fight back…Now how would we do that?

I grinned as a thought entered my head.

"Boys, I need you to get out you're phones and listen carefully. Send this to all of your contacts. And tell them to do the same. It's time to get Oda to fight back."

The next day, was hell. Everyone was talking about it. And I mean EVERYONE. Even the teachers gossiped about it, which was pretty impressive.

I smiled at my work, and gave a fist bump to all my buds. "Good Job. Now we just have to fire him up a bit, and we'll get him good!"

We would get him good. We'd make sure he'd never forget. He'd never forget the day he got beaten to a pulp, trying to defend his mom.

We made up a bunch of nasty rumors about Oda's mom, and spread them all across the school. It was a man's duty to protect his mom. If someone said something about her, he ought to beat the shit out of that someone. It's just how things were.

I glanced over to the retard, who was sitting alone at a table, reading a book. But it was obvious he wasn't focused. He had been teased all morning about it, so I was sure he knew. He knew everything we said. He knew that everyone knew.

He knew that it was me who started them all.

"Hey retard, scoot over." Mino said, making room in the seat for him with the brunette. Kisa and Zen sat behind the two, leaning on the seat, both with innocently devilish smiles.

"You gonna let Masamune get away with sayin all that?" Mino asked, glaring at the younger male.

"Duuuude that's low! Even from you! I woulda thought you'd have been super strong on the inside and beat him up, like a superhero from a manga!" Kisa said with a grin.

"Oh yeah! That'd be sweet! Everyone would love you!" Zen commented, as the three began to add tension to the brunette's body.

When it was time for him to get off, he didn't move an inch. He looked to me, shot a glare right into my eyes, and then turned away.

He was pissed. I grinned. This would be sweet.

My buds and I got off at our usual stop- around a street or two away from the old park. We usually walked there after school, after all.

But this time, we had someone else join us on our way to the park.

"Well Well Well, what do we have here? The little Retard is a stalker now, huh?" I teased, grinning my evil grin.

He grinded his teeth, fist balled, and glared at me with such intensity that I almost flinched. His eyes were watery, and his face was red.

He looked like he wanted to cry, but at the same time, it was as if he wanted to kill someone.

"You…You've called me names, destroyed my stuff, stolen my money, and done hell knows what." Oda said, in a shakey, but almost straight voice. His eyes narrowed at me, and tilted his head downwards.

"But you don't, talk about my mother like that." The words came out, fierce and firm.

Finally, he stood up for himself. I turned to my friends, and we all started laughing. Laughing and laughing until we couldn't breathe. Oh, how pathetic! What a loser! Could he really not come up with anything better?

It was then that he lost it. He charged at me. Full speed. No resistance. I grinned. Now was my chance to shine. I'd show this loser who was boss. And everyone would love me.

He raised his fist, ready to strike, but the closer he got, the more doubtful his eyes got. Wimp, I thought. He's such a wimp. My arm felt like iron, it was if I couldn't lift it. What was going on? That same feeling from before…it attacked me on the inside, but more strongly now. It was if it was tearing out my insides.

It was his fault…It was all the stupid retards fault. He did this to me.

He was close. Getting Close. Closer and closer and…

BAM!

I flew my fist into his face, before he even had a chance to touch me.

He was pinned to the ground by me within seconds, and I smirked wildly.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

My fist hit his face like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't stop. It was repeating and repeating and repeating. He whimpered and struggled underneath me. There was no escape. He couldn't get away.

"Woooo! Go Masamune!" Zen called, as all my other friends cheered as well. Other people from the school stopped and watched too, as everyone laughed and cheered my name.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Yeah! Go Masamune! Haha! Look Everyone! He's finally beating up the retard! Woo!"

I started laughing too. They loved me! They really loved me! Wooohoo! This went exactly as planned!

Tears rolled out of his big orbs…those big green orbs…Those big orbs you couldn't look away from, because they just drew you in so close…

Just like death. The deadly poisonous eyes of this retard…You couldn't look away. They trapped you, and held you forever, without letting go.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

I kept punching.

C'mon Masamune now isn't the time to think about that…I grinned, filling myself with pride from all the cheers around me, until I heard a few gasps behind me.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

I turned around to see some girls staring at me, fright and horror in their eyes. Oh well, everyone else was still laughing. They must be weirdos.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Eventually, the laughing died down. I turned around, to see everyone staring at me, as if they couldn't believe their eyes. I turned to my friends. They weren't laughing either. Kisa stared, mouth agape, while Takafumi and Zen exchanged nervous looks. Mino, who always had a smile plastered on his face, stared in awe.

What was going on?

And then I felt it. On my fists. On my chest. A warm, silky liquid. I looked down at Oda, to see him covered in blood. His nose was bent sideways, and his face was completely drained in blood, sweat, and dirt. My hands and t-shirt were covered with blood. His blood. Stained forever.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

I couldn't stop…I couldn't stop throwing punches…I was so shocked. So startled…I had no idea what to do.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

I threw even harder punches. Why is everything so difficult with him? I don't understand it! The little brat always makes me this way, nervous and scared, and I don't like it!

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Tears drained down my eyes. Why? Why do you do this to me, Oda? I threw punches, more and more and more, until I realized.

There were no more tears running down his face. He didn't struggle against my attacks anymore. There was no movement what-so-ever. I looked to his chest. Still. It was completely and utterly still. It was then that I looked to his mouth. Silent and agape. No more heavy pants or begs, or soft breathing. It was all gone.

He wasn't breathing or moving at all.

I jumped up off of him, and stared down completely scared. I had killed somebody…Well; at least that's what it seemed like. Everyone was silent, as we all stared at the retard…lying cold and motionlessly on the ground. Covered in blood. The blood that I drew.

The only thing I could hear was my rigid heartbeat. Over and Over and Over. Until finally, he started coughing.

Oda coughed, and coughed, sitting up slowly from his position, and coughed. Blood drizzled out of his mouth, as he coughed and choked on fresh blood, adding to the puddle of the red liquid by his feet. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and well, we laughed. We all laughed. The retard was alight. The retard was alright…Yeah. We were okay.

I looked down to my t-shirt. Blood. Blood everywhere. I don't think it would ever come out.

I frowned.

What a jackass.

I walked back over to the retard, lifted him up by his shirt collar, and pulled him real close so that he would understand.

"You got blood on my shirt, retard." I growled, spitting on his face. "Next time, you won't be so lucky." I spat, throwing him onto the ground. Then, I kicked him. Right in the guts. Just for the laughs. Haha, only for the laughs. My friends high-fived me, as did everyone else, and we left him there. Crying, all alone and bloody, in the old abandoned park.

He sobbed loudly today, coughing and wheezing violently. But we didn't care. We just all laughed, walking away without a care in the world.

That was the very moment that I heard it. I heard the voice of god inside of my head. Except, it didn't sound like god. It sounded like Oda. Oda's weak and fragile voice. Coughing and grunting and sobbing wildly. It took me a second too silent everything around me so I could actually hear the voice, but when I did, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why…" the boy said, stopping for a few coughs, and a sniffle. "Why…Why did you create me god? *cough cough* W-Why would you c-create such a *sniff sniff* h-horrible person like me? I'm the worst…I should have never been born *wheeze wheeze* everyone hates me, and I haven't a friend in the world. N-Not even my own family l-loves me *sniff sniff* W-Why? W-Why was I ever made? A-Am I just a laughing stock to you and everyone else in h-heaven? *cough cough* Just kill me already, w-would you?"

Looking back on it now, I don't know what it was that made me turn around. Maybe I just felt like it, or maybe I just did out of instinct. But when I turned around, I saw Oda. Looking up to the sky with a hopeless and utterly destroyed expression. He screamed out the words. The same words that echoed in my head. And then finally, in exact same unison with the voice in my head, screamed the words I never thought I would have cared to hear.

"I WISH I'D JUST DIE!"

It was that moment that something inside of me changed. It was as if…There was something there that wasn't there before. Something that mourned for the poor boy…Something that cared about him. Something that loved him.

Clink.

That was it.

All those thoughts…That weird tingly feeling inside my chest…Why I was so nervous and scared around the boy…

I was in love with him.

My eyes widened, as I realized what I had done.

I was in love with Oda Ritsu…The retard, the loser…The wimp…

The one I just almost killed.

I couldn't tell you if my friends were there or not. I didn't know. Frankly, I didn't give a shit about them. All I cared about at the moment was Oda. And how I was sorry…So very sorry.

I ran over to the brunette, and pulled him into a tight hug. He felt so weak and fragile against my body…He was so small, and so thin…Almost like a toothpick. But when I felt his body up against mine, I just couldn't let him go. I didn't care about the blood, or that he probably couldn't breathe.

I needed to hold him. Just like this. And I needed him to know that.

Oda flinched at the sudden hug, and started to tremble, probably expecting me to crush him at any moment.

"I'm sorry…" I said, in a faint whisper, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'm so…so…sorry."

He let out a frightened sound, hesitated, but then spoke in a weak, tiny voice.

"W…What did you say?"

I felt my heart break. How could I do this to him? How could I have treated one person so badly like this? Why? Why would I do such a terrible thing?

"I'm sorry…" I said, louder this time. "I'm sorry, Oda!" I practically screamed, holding him close. "I'm so sorry! I really am! Please, Please be alright. I'm so sorry…" I couldn't stop apologizing. Over and over, I said the words. I couldn't stop. I just couldn't. It was as if all the apologies in the world couldn't make up for what I had done.

"I'm so sorry!" I breathed out, sobbing quite loudly now. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear. I was too busy screaming out the late apologies, one after another. I loved him…I love him so much and I…I can't believe I did that.

"I'm sorry…" It was the last one. The last apology that came out of my mouth at that time. My sobs died down, and it was nothing but silence for a while. I held him tight, and he was breathing, coarsely, but he still breathed.

Finally there was a sniffle, and I felt his weak arms push at me lightly. He was pushing me away…Of course he was. He was afraid of me. He hated me…He didn't want me anywhere near him. I frowned, tears forming in my eyes again, and slowly let go of him. I pulled away, and looked at his face. For the first time, I actually looked at him.

Blood and dirt covered his face, the only clean spots where the tears had washed it all away. His almost perfect hair was now completely muddy, and sticks to his forehead, almost like jell. He was sweaty and bloody, and his clothes were all torn up.

I had done this to him. I had beat him up, and called him names, stolen his stuff, and hurt him so many times…In so many ways…But he still looked at me. He looked at me with those beautiful…captivating green eyes, and gave a smile. It was a weak smile, but it was still there. It was that smile that if you saw on anyone else, you would have automatically known it was fake. But on him…it was so real. So pure. It was the first time I ever saw him smile…

And it made him look so adorable.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered again, as it seemed that they were the only words I knew at that time.

"That's okay." He said, raising his shoulders cutely. Under all the mud, sweat, and blood that covered his face, I could still see a light blush. His eyes shone with happiness, and forgiveness.

But…I just-

"Why?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of him.

He blinked, and his smile faded, cocking his head to the side. He seemed puzzled, but at the same time…So cute…

"Why is it okay?" I asked, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I always called you names, and threw stuff at you, and ruined your things just to destroy your happiness…I was always such a jerk and an ass…And I almost killed you just now!" I shouted, tears exploding out of my eyes like missiles. "How is that 'okay'?" I asked, hanging my head in shame, sobbing loudly again. I was such a terrible person…I didn't deserve his forgiveness…That's right, I was a terrible person. It was the first time ever that I hated myself. I hated who I was, and what I did. I hated it all.

I felt a small, timid hand on my shoulder, and looked up. Oda smiled at me again, and wiped away all of my tears with the back of his hand. The only clean spot on him.

"It really is okay, S-Senpai." Oda said quietly, looking to the side nervously. "I-I'm used to it. And nobody has e-ever apologized to me before." He added, sadness glazing his eyes.

He's…never been apologized to? Wow…That's…really sad.

"Plus…" he started again, his face heating up from the blush. "N-No one has ever h-h…hu…h-hu…" he trailed off. Wait a second…

"Hugged?" I asked, staring at him with disbelief. "No one has ever hugged you before?"

He shook his head, slowly. He's never been hugged? Never touched or tainted by anyone else?

"What about your family? Have they ever hugged you?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

But to my disappointment, he shook his head again. "Well…not that I can remember anyways. Maybe when I was little, but…" he hung his head in shame, as I had done earlier. "I'm a disappointment to my family…T-They try to comfort me at times b-but it's usually just a pat on the back or something…" he said with a sniffle. "I'm just so awkward…They can't love someone like me. Nobody can." He said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

I frowned; feeling like my heart had been crushed. This is so devastating. I want to help him, but he's already so far away.

"Oda-"

"You heard me earlier, didn't you? When I said I wanted to die?" He interrupted me, and lifted his head looking straight at me with no fear what-so-ever.

"I love you, Senpai."

I gasped. W-What? He…He loves me? Why…Why would he-

"I'm sure you don't know this," He interrupted my thoughts once again, "But my real name isn't Oda." The brunette said, staring at me with an emotionless tare. "My parents didn't want to know that I was related to them…So I go as 'Oda'. But my real last name is Onodera."

Frozen. The ebony-haired teen was frozen. He couldn't move. Not an inch.

Onodera Ritsu…

…

_~Flashback~_

_Saga was in the library, as he usually always was at his free periods. He was flipping through a book he had read last week. It wasn't a book normal people would pick up…They would shrug it off as 'boring' or 'uninteresting', but Saga had known well not to judge a book by its cover. He was the only one who had checked it out, until recently. He looked at the library card in awe. Under his name, was another neatly printed one, but it seemed a bit rushed. 'Onodera Ritsu', it read. _

_Wow. _

_He was surprised anyone else would have actually read this book. He shrugged, and then picked up yet another book he had read prior to this week. It was another one of those books that only he had checked out. Curious, he looked to the front at the library card._

_Saga Masamune._

_Onodera Ritsu._

_Saga had gone through almost all the books he could remember reading (which was a lot) and saw that everyone had the man's name, right under his._

_Saga Masamune._

_Onodera Ritsu._

'_Is he some sort of stalker, maybe…?' the teen thought, sitting at one of the tables while flipping through an old book._

_Out of the corner of his eye, was that figure. The same figure that was there every day._

_Watching him, silently._

_Though Saga couldn't make out the stalker's face, he knew that he was this 'Onodera Ritsu'. He sweat dropped, and then sighed._

_Well, he was an honor student…He was pretty smart for his age, and was fairly attractive. I guess even the guys would go gay for him._

_He smirked. Who knew…Maybe this 'Onodera' would be some fun…._

_~End of Flashback~_

Saga blinked rapidly at the boy in front of him. The brunette still held his gaze strongly, and looked at him with an emotionless vibe. When he sensed that the older teen was ready, he continued.

"I want to die." He said quietly. "I want it all to end. But…I don't just want anyone to do it…I want you to do it, Senpai." It was then that the brunette leaned in and rested his head on the older teen's chest.

"I've tried to do it so many times…But it won't work. It's so painful…And I-"

"What do you mean you've tried to do 'it'?" Saga growled.

He did not just hear that. His Ritsu…His sweet Oda-err-Onodera Ritsu did not just say that…

The Brunette sat up, and slowly reached towards his sleeve…The sleeve…The long sleeve of the sweaters he wore _every day._ Did he really…?

When the sleeve was lifted up, Saga couldn't believe his eyes. Scars after Scars after scars…All over his arms. And they were all in the same spot.

Right over the vein.

He could tell that there were a few new ones, ones that weren't completely healed yet. They all looked painful…Painful, and devastating. Ritsu pulled his sleeve back down, his green orbs forming into pools of sadness, ready to overflow at any moment. "I hate them…I hate them all…but I can't stop…because they're my last hope at obtaining happiness." The brunette whispered, his bangs covering his eyes.

It was the second time that day that Saga had hugged him, hugged him so tight that he could barely breathe.

"Umm…S-Senpai-"

"I love you."

"Eh?!"

"I said, I love you." Saga pulled back from the embrace, tilted to brunette's chin up, and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss.

Blood. He tasted like Blood. It was a bloody and hypnotizing and hot mess. The two teens were on fire, one pinned to the ground, having his mouth intruded for the first time ever, and one on top, making the moment a precious one that the other would never forget.

Tears and saliva drained the teen's faces, as the kiss lasted for what seemed like seconds to them, but was actually around 10 minutes or so. Saga pulled away, and looked at the beautiful creature under him. Said brunette panted, his face red, ear to ear, as he looked up nervously at his Senpai.

Saga pulled the younger male into his third hug today, and rubbed his back soothingly.

"You're not going to die." He whispered, calmly and coolly. "I won't let you. I'll make you happy. As happy as you can be. You'll be happy until the day you die. And that won't be anytime soon."

Tears filled the brunette's eyes. "Senpai…"His Senpai was so kind…He had known, right from the start that his Senpai was kind. He just knew…He knew that under all the coldness and jadedness and the rough ways that the older teen had treated him, there was a kind heart. A pure heart.

A heart that he wanted to love.

Saga smiled, and held the younger teen close.

"Ritsu…I love you."

With one arm over the older-teen's shoulder for support, the two bloody boys walked to the Onodera household silently, both equally nervous.

'I wonder…Where does he live? What is his house like? What about his bedroom?' Saga thought, glancing over at his new little lover.

Ritsu was looking down nervously. He was limping slightly, but he was alright. He insisted he was anyways. After all, he's probably lost much more blood than this.

Saga frowned at the thought. He didn't like it that Ritsu was hurting himself. He would change that. He wouldn't let him do that anymore. He would protect his little lover from harm. Never again would his innocence be tainted, not even in the lightest way.

"Um…Senpai…W-Were here."

Saga, lost in thought, blinked, and looked ahead. A large black gate blocked their entrance, a small keypad somewhat on the left of said gate. Behind the gate was a beautiful large white house.

Holy shit.

Ritsu took his arm away from saga's shoulder, and dragged him over to the keypad.

"Hey, Onodera-"

"I need to put the key in." he said.

"Oh…"

But instead, he took Saga's finger, put it on the dial, and typed in 3 numbers.

289

The gate opened almost immediately, and Masamune stared in awe.

"Now, you can come over any time you'd like." Ritsu said with a smile.

"T-That is, if you want to!" he added nervously, blushing at the rudeness he just displayed.

Saga smiled. How sweet.

"Ritsu?"

The two boys turned to the door of the mansion to see a tall, beautiful woman with even curves and long elegant curly auburn hair. She had stunning blue eyes that eyed the two with curiosity.

"Hi mom." Ritsu said with his smile still plastered on his face. 'Hi mom'?! That's all you say when you're covered in blood?

He watched Onodera's mom, as she eyed Ritsu, looked To Masamune, down at his fists and his shirt, back at Ritsu, and then back at Masamune.

She knew.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

She knew that he was the one who had done this to his son.

Masamune gulped nervously, waiting for huge bodyguards to come beat him up, or some lion to come and maul him, but all of that was nonsense.

Ritsu's mom only looked to him, and smiled. She smiled a dazzling smile.

Why? Do you ask? Well, Saga wouldn't have known until later, but she smiled because of Masamune.

That was the first day in 6 years that Ritsu had ever come home from school with a smile on his face.

"What's your name?" She asked kindly.

"S-Saga Masamune. It's very nice to meet you Onodera-sama."

"And you too. Thanks for looking after Ritsu. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Saga smiled and gave a nod. This was the start of a new life, for Saga Masamune.

Dinner went well, and it turned out that Ritsu's dad owned Onodera Publishing, a famous book publishing company well-known across Japan. Ritsu was right when he said his parents acted awkward around him. They were nice and sociable towards Saga, but to Ritsu, they seemed nervous on what to say.

After a stuffing meal, Masamune was asked to stay the night by his little lover, and he happily complied.

That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms, warm and content to finally know true love.

From that point on, nobody had ever bullied Ritsu again. He even befriended Masamune's friends! Well, it was a bit hard at first, but eventually they all became good friends. Zen would tutor him if necessary, Kisa and Mino would always joke around with him, and laugh, and Takafumi would always give him a pat on the back or what-not.

Everything was beautiful.

Saga had gotten Ritsu to stop cutting, and their relationship grew stronger and stronger every day.

Now, all they had to do was tell Ritsu's parents that he was gay….

END

Sorry for the crappy ending…I sorta got tired and rushed with it _ Meh.

Anyways, did you cry? I did ; ~ ; writing this had me take 5 whole breaks for tissues….Meh.

In the real story, everything happened as it did up until the point when Masamune (Jim) hugged Ritsu (Mike). They went home to Mike's house (without all the lovey-dovey stuff) as friends and played some Nintendo and basically became best friends (:

Love this story…And Kudos to Mike for being so strong.

Hope you Enjoyed~

Xoxo,

Ace.


End file.
